The tale of the Knight of the Moon
by PharaohZeth
Summary: Dimitri was troubled. Not just because of Leonato's senseless and rather unexpected rebellion (if it could've been called such), but because Ashe still seemed very distressed by this (and Leonato's death). Dimitri wanted to do something about it.


Dimitri was troubled.

Not just because of Leonato's senseless and rather unexpected rebellion (if it could've been called such), but because Ashe still seemed very distressed by this (and Leonato's death).

Dimitri wanted to do something about it. So for the past week he had been secretly following him through the monastery trying to decide what to do to help him.

Currently he was hiding behind a pillar in the church. Ashe was chatting with Mercedes, his smile was way smaller than it usually was and his eyes seemed tired.

He was probably glaring, it was just a side effect of being concentrated. He turned around when he was finally conscious of a presence behind him. Professor Byleth was there, staring at him, he raised a questioning brow.

"Professor!" He straightened "I…" Byleth nodded, waiting for him to continue "I just…" He breathed get yourself together "I've been worried about Ashe. I've been looking for a way to raise his spirits if just a bit. Alas, I seem unable to think of a way" he sighed.

Byleth's expression softened. He nodded in understanding as he smiled, took a book from his inside his coat and gave it to Dimitri before walking away.

Dimitri could only blink. He stared at the book, it was a novel 'The tale of the Knight of the Moon' was inscribed with silver on the black leather cover. He was confused, did Professor Byleth wanted him to read it? That's right his mind supplied. He left the church intent on finishing the novel as soon as possible.

It took him a week to read it.

It was the story of a young man that was saved by a strange boy. They had lived together then, until the strange boy disappeared. Then the young man began a journey to find him. He traveled the world helping and saving people left and right, getting himself a fame he never thought of getting. It was until years later that he got close to finding him; he had saved a sage and in return the sage revealed to him that if he ever wanted to see that boy again, he would have to pray to the moon, since he was his child and so he lived there. The young man continued traveling, for he couldn't leave the people to suffer in those dire times, but he would pray to the moon everyday and night, in hopes of seeing the boy at least one last time, to be able to properly thank him for everything. The now knight was able to see the boy even more years later, at his deathbed. The now man had come for him to take him back to the moon with him.

It was a lovely, kinda sad story that he found very enjoyable. He could only hope Ashe would like it as much as he did.

He approached Ashe after class, right before he left to have lunch.

"Ashe, can I have a moment of you time?" He called.

"Your highness!" He squeaked, straightening his posture "Ye-yeah of course," he relaxed, smiling friendly "How can I help you"

"Yes, thank you. Ashe, you enjoy Knight novels, right?"

A she's smile brightened and it gave Dimitri a pleasant warm feeling in his chest.

"I love them! Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have this book that I like quite a lot and no-one to talk with about it"

"Oh? What is it called?" He seemed curious.

"The title is 'The tale of the Knight of the moon' written by anonymous. Have you heard of it?"

"Sorry, your Highness, but I can't say I have" he said but his smile seemed to grow "Say, your Highness, would it be.. Eh… Would it be alright if I… Borrowed it?"

"Please do. We can talk about it when you finish it. I will be most pleased to hear your thoughts" he smiled gently, feeling his face warm at Ashe's glowing smile and shimmering eyes. He gave Ashe the book "We could talk about it over some tea"

Dimitri's heart skipped a beat at Ashe's pink blush "Yes! I'll look forward to it. I'll get to it right away!"

"No need to hurry yourself, I'll wait for you for was long as you need. I fear I've kept you from lunch for too long." He vowed slightly "I'll see you later" he walked away from a seemingly flustered Ashe.

Dimitri didn't see Ashe outside of class for the past four days.

On the fifth Ashe came to him right after class, his eyes shining bright.

"Your Highness!" He called, Dimitri couldn't not smile "I finished the book. It's so lovely!"

"I am glad you liked it too" Dimitri smiled "If you like we can have lunch together, I'm excited to hear your opinion on it"

"Of course your Highness!"

The chat began immediately. They began with simple things, who's your favorite character?, what was your favorite adventure? And the like. One, two, three teapots were finished before they ran out of energy or things to talk about, in fact, they didn't stop until the sun set.

Dimitri chuckled. "It seems we've run out of time"

"Oh my! So late…" Ashe said seemingly abashed but still smiling "I'm sorry for keeping you for so long your Majesty, tho I can't deny that I quite enjoyed myself." he stood up, ready to leave.

"I'm glad… Ashe" he stood up and took his hand. Ashe looked at him with wide eyes, his face pretty blushed "I… We've noticed how much Leonato's actions and end is affecting you" Ashe looked down, his smile banishing "We… you do know you can count on us, right?" he saw Ashe bite his bottom lip "We care and worry for you Ashe, and… and if you ever feel down, come to me and we can talk, I'll gladly listen to you"

"Your Highness… I possibly couldn't" he said, seemingly ashamed. Dimitri let go of him and it hurt Ashe to see Dimitri's heartbroken expression "I'll… I'll think about it" a small smile appeared on Dimitri's face "Thank you, your Highness, for today." he smiled.

"I should thank you too Ashe, I quite enjoyed myself today. Maybe we could do this again sometime"

"I would love to your Highness" their smiles brightened.

"I think we should go to bed now." said Dimitri "Good night Ashe, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night your Highness"


End file.
